Rain
by searo
Summary: A genetacally enhanced human at birth who wishes to find the meaning of his life and not join the CIA to do so, the ones who lied to him his whole life...
1.

RAIN CHAPTER 1 

During the pitch-black night, one Russian man stood at the banks of the ocean. Tall, lean, and dark. The sunglasses he wore directed all the attention from his face.

The man stood next to a very small, Russian style, speedboat 3000. It had three benches in it to accommodate others. Three backpacks lay inside the speed trap large and yet suitable. Tons of pockets covered them.

The Russian could wait in the cold for no more. He loaded two automatics in his black coat and as he turned around, his company had suddenly arrived. Same as him. Tall, dark, and two automatics loaded in their black long coats. Dark sunglasses covered both their faces as well, hiding all detail, as well.

"Bout' time…" The Russians accent was thick, hard to understand. The two men just walked by.

"Had to get past the security. Hey you got more bullets?" This man's accent was thick as well, but not Russian.

All three throw themselves in the Speed 3000. One man ripped the old-fashion extension cord and it started. The boat flew across the gleaming dark water as the shadows disappeared.

Hours had pasted until they reached their first destination. "Here we are. Flores." Flores was a small island in the middle of nowhere, quite literately. Flores jutted out of the Atlantic Ocean, a small island.

The boat stopped at the bank, skidding through the dirt and sand that filled the shallow waters. They came out, everything in hand, and walked across the dark trail.

The island seemed to be empty.

The three Russians went on the dark trail, no flashlights. They knew the trail by heart. They knew were they had to go.

The path was filled with rocks and stabbing-out roots from tall willows over head, making the journey even harder. Nonetheless, they went on.

They were walking the curves until a large light caught their eyes. Flashes of lights and sounds filled the air, as they got closer. They no longer paid attention to the trail, but to the light.

"That's it. That's the place."

"Is this guy dangerous? What is he is ready for what we throw at him with a gun?"

The gleaming light got closer.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything I will personally kill him."

The light got stronger and stronger until it completely covered them. Blinding them even through the sunshades.

The light suddenly depleted as they saw what was ahead of them.

A jet with a gleaming paint job stood before them. Written on it was, "Concord F500." The wings had jutting out fins connected to it. It was black with flames scattered upon it.

A jeep was parked under the wing. A short stubby man stood in front of it. Baggy dark jeans, a pull over shirt, a long coat, and sunglasses.

The stairs to the concord had been left open, and as the three Russians walked over they throw all bags in, except for one.

"Okay. We have the money. Now hand over the keys to this beautiful jet." This man's accent was not so thick.

"C'mon…"he spoke again.

The short one took out the keys from his back pocket.

"Geepf me der money." The man's accent was outrageously thick. You could barely understand him.

One of the three Russians opened the backpack and dumped the money in a briefcase supplied by the trader. He zipped back the bag and threw in the concord.

"Here dien goes."

One man caught the keys and went inside. The first two went up then the third trailed far behind. When the first two reached the top the winked at the third.

That was the signal. When the third Russian reached the top he took out one of his guns and looked down on the man about to leave in his jeep.

"Government scum…"

He fired the gun and the short body fell of the green jeep with a red hole implanted in his chest.

"Dead." A live thrown away. He put the gun away.

"Lets go." One commanded.

One of the others was already in the pilots seat, the other in copilot.

The key was stabbed, broken, into the keyhole, on purpose. The plane turned 180 degrees then 90 degrees.

A narrow path lay ahead of them. The path clear of any roots or of any large objects. Only a pro could possibly get even close to the middle of the path. Nonetheless they were ready.

The pilot started, not even a sweat broke free. He did not need to be careful; he knew what he was doing.

The plane started to rip through the path like nothing was ever there.

He pulled back on the gear, pressing the slew peddle down have way, then gradually increased.

The concord slewed to one side then to another dodging whatever was in the path. The rotation of the wheels increased more and more.

As the plane increased not only in speed but in altitude as well. As that happened the wheels retracted in the plane.

"From Flores to Russian."

The ride was long and frustrating as they contemplated what awaited them in Russia. The things they will have to do.

Finally, after hours of frustrating, the plane landed. It was the break of the morning. No sleep filled these Russians. The airport was almost completely empty. Only the people stupid enough to book a flight for 2:00 in the morning were there.

The three men slipped their guns in the packs and added a couple of dark, small, computer type chips in. As they walked through the sensors the throw their bag roughly on the conveyer belt to scan. Nothing went off on the men, but what about the bags? The guns?

As the packs went by in the sensors, the officers only noticed shirts, pants, and other household objects found inside.

Russia was different; they did not open the bags they received.

The men got their backpacks and went on. They went through all security, no prob. Using distraction chips of course.

Three private cars were waiting outside on the dirty parking lot for them. They each got in one. They each drove to different parts of Russia stopping to take jets and other cars.

One went to Tomsk. Another went to Serov. And the last went to Aldan.

In Tomsk: 

The Russian man pulled out both guns, loaded, and climbed to the third floor of a ten-story building. He shot the window open and went in.

The room was pitch-black. Nothingness filled the air around him. The room felt so congested.

He saw light. He went toward it and opened the door found in front of him.

The hall was filled with light. Such a change.

The floor had a dark blue carpet and marble walls surrounded him. Small golden lights filled the roof.

"Such an amazing setting for such an evil area."

He turned left down the hall and then made a right. The scheme was all planed out. He knew where to go.

The hall suddenly had a complete halt to it. The last door. This was it. He aimed up and shot all the cameras watching. Then he shot the alarm above the door, and went in.

He flickered on the lights.

Inside was nothing other than white containers. Cocaine. Alcohol. All the good stuff.

He dumped as much as possible in the backpack, blew the window, and left, on his way back to America.

In Serov: 

The Russian did the same as the first only he had a little more to go through. More security, but he killed all who got in the way.

Heading through the 20th floor and having to blow up two elevators, making them fall to the basement to destroy the almost unbreakable doors. Then he made his way to his destination.

Many more people died. Blood filled the air.

After, he made his lonesome journey back to America.

In Aldan: 

The final Russian did the same only he had the least trouble with security, leaving less dead.

He loaded as much as possible as well, buy had trouble making to Moscow to leave from there to America. More security arrived.

The bullets were fired as he dodged all and killed all in his way.

In Moscow Were Everyone is suppose to Meet to Leave for America: 

Moscow was the hardest to get through. They had to hide their identity to kill everyone.

They didn't bother about who got killed or security. They just went.

They were held for a long time but eventually made it to their concord.

Time: 9:00am 

The concord took them back to Flores where their speedboat 3000 awaited their arrival.

Time: 3:35pm 

The boat took them back to America where they returned to their unknown destination.


	2. 

RAIN: CHAPTER 2 

A small, private-looking car drove up to "B4" at about 5:00pm that same day. The car was a glimmering blue with tinted darker blue windows. Three men slowly lurked out of it carrying backpacks on each. As they walked out of the car a man walked in taking the keys with him.

"I will park."

"I know you will," one man spoke.

"Load these to," another burst in.

The blue car slowly found its way into the compound ahead. The other three went to the left through the automatic doors.

Two security guards stood there, but did not stop the three. All they did was wait. The first man went up to the door, spoke something in Russian, and went in. The rest followed.

The room they found themselves in was a large lobby. Inside contained, a marble floor, marbled walls, and an enormous chandelier, all polished perfectly. The light from the chandelier scattered across the beautiful floor as it glittered off the rare and valuables. To their right stood more guards and officials, to the left, stairs, elevators, and more officials.

The distraction was great amazing. The amazing room, the flooring, the ceiling. All just a distraction.

The three walked to the elevator and entered. Inside, it was the same as the distraction. The man put in the code and the elevator took them to their destination.

As the elevator opened they entered a pure white room. People walked by wearing lab coats and others wearing uniforms and black coats.

The three went down the not-so-lighted hall, went to the left entering another hall, and finally entered a huge room.

The room was big yet plain. It was an office. An average sized man wearing a black coat and yellow tinted sunglasses, black pants and long boots sat in the main chair. Two others stood beside him. Black coats as well.

"You have what the company wants," the man spoke with a pure American accent.

"Of course, we always…" one of the three men spoke with a Russian accent.

He continued, "We found out one of 'us' was a traitor, but it wasn't hard to eliminate him. He's dead."

" Are you positive."

"I can assure you he 'he's' dead."

"But anyway, here are the things you told us to get."

All three Russians dropped the bags on the table.

"Good. I will deliver this to Lyord."

"Lyord needs this for the next operation, right?"

"Yes."

"I heard he was going to try to create the ultimate spiritualist. The one who will take over the CIA. That's all I heard." The Russian stopped in an amazing, sudden, pause.

"Yes."

The three bowed and left the room.

The next day: 

Lyord. A tall man. Pure American. He was wearing a vivid white lab coat. His classes were tinted yellow as the other(s). He walked up unusually shaped stairs in B4.

B4 was the code. It sanded for BASE 4444, which is the head of the CIA. Or the last remaining.

B4 is the only place left for the CIA ever since the government decided to make their move. And B4 was the only place where they genetically enhanced newborns into spiritualists.

As Lyord walked up the stairs he could hear a lady screaming. He ignored it because he knew what it was for.

He went up the stairs and saw about five officers holding the lady back. He walked into the room closest to him on the right.

The room was enormous. On the outsides of the room were computers and in the middle was a DNA container. A baby was floating in the middle of the green liquid surrounding him and wires connected to him made him look like a lab experiment. He was just a baby, but in the doctors eyes he was a lab experiment.

One short doctor came up to Lyord. His nametag read; Doctor senor.

"Sir, we can't hold Mrs. Rain back, she doesn't want her son to work for the CIA at age 16. Or go through with this fatal operation."

"I…I understand," Lyord sounded shaky.

As he walked out of the room and turned to Mrs. Rain and the officials holding her back he pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"MOVE!" He commanded to the officers.

They got out of the way as Rain glanced at him, tears in eyes, face so red from crying.

Lyord hid the gun behind his back as he took off his glasses. One eye pupil yellow and the other red.

HE WAS A SPIRITULIST!

So was everyone else though.

Lyord put his glasses in his lab coat and took out his gun, aimed, and fired.

The scream of Mrs. Rain filled the halls of the floor. Blood spattered from her body as she went flailing to the ground. More and more blood filled the ground as she said as her finally words, "ROY…"

Lyords hand was shaking furiously as he dropped the gun and his hand.

"Get…get the body… the body out of here and get… get back to… work…" The single statement wasn't so clear but they guards watching obeyed orders.

Lyord walked back into the room. When he entered he saw three backpacks lying on the ground.

"Delivery sir."

"Th…thanks," still shaken up.

He carefully inspected each pack opening each.

"Good…"

Ear-bursting sirens suddenly broke the silence. Red lights burst out of every corner and lamp.

Lyord ran out of the room, into the elevator, entered the code, and into the basement.

In the basement two men were already there.

"Sir they took a lot of the DNA for the ultimate spiritualist. Five tons to be exact." One spoke.

"Shit…"

The three entered a locked room in the basement by using a bypass code.

Inside the room was tons of DNA sample bottles and other containers holding the materials.

There were also some computers. Lyord went up to one and enter many bypass codes. The others watched in amazement. The two doctors behind Lyord knew what he was doing.

"Who is missing?" One asked.

"Um…" A simple word.

"Lets see…" he continued, "Billy Robson, Sonrago Sanyutoro, Robert Williams, and…" he paused…

"Oh Shit!"

"What sir."

"And Sir, Seth Rain…"

"The ultimate spiritualists father?"

"I'm afraid so." Lyord paused in anger.

"Those asshole traitors! They worked for the government all this time! They were some of our experts in genetic enhancements too! The government has what they want! Now they have the power to destroy this planet!"

"Shit."

"Just what they wanted! No… we have to enhance Roy Rain to the spiritualist we want him to be. He can save us…" That statement wasn't so convincing from Lyord, but he ran toward the elevator, the others close behind.

A few hours later it was time. Roy Rain was slowly moved to the operating room.

They put Roy in the middle of the, other wise, empty room. An oxygen mask was placed over him. Many wires surrounded him; so much you could barely see him. Speakers were placed in his ears as well.

To the left of the room was a small glass box where all the doctors were, and some next to Roy. Lyord was in the box as well and leaned toward the microphone and began telling the story.

"We, the CIA, are trying to create the ultimate spiritualist to end the conflict between the government and us."

The baby was asleep as he spoke but each word was being implanted in his mind.

Lyord went on:

"You see the government is trying to get the DNA for the ultimate spiritualist and use it to recreate the Ku Klux Klan. When they reach that gold they will destroy this planet and escape to Mars.

That is why we will have you. You see, spiritualists can do almost anything, shoot a gun at perfect aim, and dodge bullets, all that and more at the age of 16. That is when you will join us. That is why we need you." Lyord was done.

As he walked out of the room a woman, similar looking to Mrs. Rain, came down the hall.

"You paged me?" she asked.

"You know what to do…"

"I know… but it's just so hard to do this…"

"You'll do fine Mrs. Alshine, or should I say Mrs. Rain." Lyord left just with a 'good luck.' The lady walked away as well.

The operation began, as doctors got ready to try to turn this child into a spiritualist and still keep him alive…

Time was key…


	3. 

RAIN: CHAPTER 3 

The heart monitor's noise started to slow down. The beats of the child's heart were coming to an end, a slow painful one. One that included something he did not wish to do, had no choice in the matter.

The beat slowed down as the baby started to cry, but slowly started to stop. He shut his eyes as everyone slowed what they were doing, and just stared. Stared.

One man spoke.

"No…no…no…no…NO!"

Lyord screamed as he awoke in the pale of the hall. He'd fallen asleep. But that was no dream. It was a nightmare. And all nightmares come from some origin; something that happened in your life and you just can't forget it. And then one day you remember it, freeze up, and have to experience again.

He'd experienced that. It was the day he tried turning a baby into a spiritualist.

He remembered it all. The heart monitor slowing down. The breathes of the baby slowing down. Lyord remembered it all. All the screams. All the tears. All the pain in both Lyord and the subject. He remembered seeing _him _die. Everyone slowing what they were doing.

And then it happened again.

What seemed like yesterday, it happened. Roy Rain… He remembered the tears, screams, loss of everything… He froze up, unable to do anything. The baby's metabolism had slowed down causing the nutrients that had to be given…

Even though Lyord froze up his bezerk kicked in, for that! He saved Roy. But Roy lost something, just for three minutes. His life. He died for three minutes until Lyord rescued him. All this during the operation. He couldn't bear to see another die.

Lyord leaned up against the wall for energetic support. Blood was all over his lab coat and shirt. His hands were bloody as well.

He rubbed his hand against his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that covered him. A doctor that helped with the operation approached him. He had changed his lab coat unlike Lyord.

"Sir he is going to be fine… But are you?"

Lyord didn't answer. His head started to spin…

"Sir…sir should I prepare the infirmary room…Sir!"

Lyord fell, unconscious.

Lyord awoke about an hour after falling. He awoke just to hear the sirens go off. Red lights flashed the room.

Lyord rushed out of his bed. A doctor awaited him outside of the room, as if predicting what Lyord was going to do, always playing tough.

Lyord spoke in a shaky voice, "what the hell is going on?"

"Sir more DNA was stolen…"

"NO! Place B4 under temporary lockdown!"

"Yes sir." The demand was clear. He did as he was told.

"Who all left?" Lyord asked as they walked down the hall, red lights still flashing, no sirens but the statement, "LOCKDOWN" meant something…

"Well…let's see…" The doctor looked at a pad he was holding.

"Sacura Montoury, Nourshugawa Shoinoko, and doctor Joe N. Fevederitar."

Another doctor approached the two killing what bad words Lyord was about to say.

"Lyord, the operation is complete…"

"Thank you…"

"And sir, should I put the backpacks in one of the Russian's rooms?"

"No…dump it…"

The third doctor left.

"Back to the matter at hand…"

"Can we send some people out to stop them before reaching Pennsylvania?"

"No, it's to dangerous. The government will kill them all…" Lyord answered, not so hopeful.

"Listen," Lyord began, "just forget about them and tighten up security. I have to go check on Roy…"

"Ok… I'll be on it…"

"Good…"

Lyord entered the room where the sleeping baby was. Mrs. Alshine was sitting in a chair in the room.

"Hey…" Lyord began.

"Don't even…"

"What's wrong?"

"You are Lyord! Why do you even create this supernatural? Why…why do you put me, or anybody up for this job?"

"You know why, and you know what you have to do…"

"I know…it's just so hard, watching them grow up…"

"Don't worry…"

"How can I stop worrying? I work for the CIA…" Tears were forming in Mrs. Alshine's eyes. "I mean this child's mom was shot, his dad is a benedict Arnold, and I am just caught in the middle of things… How can I stop worrying?"

Lyord felt compassion for her, and hugged her.

"I'll be here every step of the way… no matter what… I promise."

A Few Hours Later: 

"Its time for you to take him home, Mrs. Alshine."

"Ok…"

"Oh, and don't worry. His eyes may be green and black now but by Thursday it should be ok. He should be back to normal."  
"Ok… Thank you…"

Mrs. Alshine, Lyord, and two other doctors were standing outside. Roy was wrapped in a white cloth and in a baby basket.

Lyord began, "We have bought a permanent house for you in New York. Here are directions. And if you need me you know what to do. And never tell _him._" Lyord hated talking like this, keeping a secret from an innocent baby, like if you adopt one. "This is your life now. Don't feel useless to what you can do. Don't be held back. OK?"

"I know."

"Good by then…" Lyord said as they hugged one last time. Alshine hugged everyone there, received the baby and went to the private jet waiting for her.

"And cover his eyes until Thursday… Don't let anyone see…"

"Thank you… And good by…"

Alshine, or now known as Mrs. Rain, walked silently into the jet.

"GOOD BY" The jet disappeared off in the distant part of the blue sky…

A couple of guards stood on the plane, loaded with machine guns around the chest. Another man stood next to Rain and introduced himself.

"Hi…" A simple word to start out with, "I am Shon." He reached his hand out to shake hers, but when he got close enough she could see one eye was yellow and the other was red. She shook his hand.

"Sorry if I scared you but everyone aboard this aircraft is a spiritualist." She looked into everyone's eyes all were spiritualists, but the one person she did not look at was the pilot, who was busy driving. But that was convincing enough to her.

"Hi I am Mrs. Rain." It felt different saying Rain instead in Alshine. "Good to meet you."

After that it was all silence. A couple of conversations here and there but nothing more. The guards didn't talk at all…

For some reason the plane didn't move like an ordinary _jet._ No. Not the same speeds. This jet was going much slower. Not getting anywhere at all. It felt like since lift off they hadn't gone anywhere. What was wrong? Rain decided not to say anything because of some reasons like it might be offensive. Although she did want to find out what was wrong, but she let her shy side take the best of her. She ignored the situation and glanced at the directions Lyord gave her. They were for when she landed at the airport and to get to her house from there. "Ok" She said to herself.

After having nothing to do she fell asleep as the plane drifted toward the destination. When Rain awoke she glanced around. Everyone was asleep, including the guards.

She than glanced at her watch. **_IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS! _**Using a jet, it couldn't possibly take that long! And she knew this _was _a jet! What was happening?


End file.
